


Entrelazamiento

by mafe_gazerock



Category: Original Work, the GazettE
Genre: I'm Sorry, Inspired By Sense8, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafe_gazerock/pseuds/mafe_gazerock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si dos sistemas interactúan por un determinado periodo de tiempo y luego los separas, los podrías describir como dos sistemas separados, pero de alguna manera muy sutil son un mismo sistema. Ellos influyen en el otro a pesar de estar a kilómetros de distancia o a años luz…<br/>Son dos partículas que algún momento estuvieron unidas, y siguen estando de algún modo relacionadas. No importa la distancia, no importa que se encuentren en distintos extremos del universo. La conexión entre ellas es instantánea.</p><p>~<br/>ok, esta es la primera vez que publico aquí, estoy segura de que nadie leerá esto, pero tenia la espinita que me molestaba para publicarlo después de haberlo escrito, fue el resultado de una noche de desvelo, mucho café, netflix y escuchar tres álbumes seguidos de The GazettE mientras leía "metro 2033"<br/>y de todo eso surgió una extraña fantasía entre el bajista de la banda y un personaje original</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> esto es solo por si por causas milagrosas del destino alguien decide leer esto  
> un agradecimiento enorme, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer esto  
> y si resulta que alguien se ofendiera por usar el entrelazamiento como titulo y de cierta forma, inspiración, siéntase libre de darme con todo su rencor, lo sabre manejar  
> y si lees esto porque es de The GazettE, una enorme disculpa, tome la imagen de Akira|Reita, porque es mi favorito, y suele ser el blanco de muchas de mis ideas malvadas, aunque es mas un trabajo original, si tome a algunos nombres conocidos del j-rock  
> creo que es todo, así que si hay alguien aventurero, criticas son todas bien venidas ^.^

Entrelazamiento  
(∂ + m) ψ = 0

 

Si dos sistemas interactúan por un determinado periodo de tiempo y luego los separas, los podrías describir como dos sistemas separados, pero de alguna manera muy sutil son un mismo sistema. Ellos influyen en el otro a pesar de estar a kilómetros de distancia o a años luz…

Son dos partículas que algún momento estuvieron unidas, y siguen estando de algún modo relacionadas. No importa la distancia, no importa que se encuentren en distintos extremos del universo. La conexión entre ellas es instantánea.

 

*

 

Akira

 

Jamás en su vida se había sentido completamente solo, no era como tener amigos imaginarios, no, era más como una presencia, era la sensación de que había alguien que compartía los mismos sentimientos que él, una especie de vinculo, era difícil de ponerle un nombre, pero se sentía bien, era cálido y reconfortante, y cuando sentía que esa dulce sensación decaía, temía dejarla de sentir, así que la consolaba, como si se tratara de alguien que estaba ahí, lo sentía correcto, natural, si lloraba la sensación lo confortaba, si reía compartía su felicidad, si se sentía temeroso lo apoyaba, si se sentía valiente lo alentaba, y el correspondía cada uno de los sentimientos, era algo que hacia sin pensar, aun si la tristeza o el temor de la sensación eran abrumadoras, él lo consolaba, lo reconfortaba, haciéndole saber que estaba ahí y le hacía sentir completo, como si esa sensación fuera una parte vital de su ser

 

La primera vez que sintió con certeza que esa sensación estaba con él, fue cuando su padre se fue, cuando vio que su madre estaba desolada y que su hermana se alejaba más y más, las cosas agradables que hasta el momento habían sido solo cosquillas en el estómago, se convirtieron en una sensación cálida en su pecho. Había estado evitando provocar problemas, su pequeña mente de seis años sabía que su madre no necesitaba de sus ideas estúpidas para empeorarlo todo, así que se escondía entre las ramas secas del jardín de su madre, siempre llevaba a Ue-chan con él, el osito que su abuela le había regalado cuando cumplió cinco, sabía que no todo estaba bien en casa, se sentía confundido y asustado, su madre solía trabajar mucho, su hermana le había dicho que no molestara que todo había estado bien antes de que naciera, no lo entendía, pero ella era mayor así que debía tener razón, por eso se escondía, no quería molestar a su madre mientras lloraba, abrazaba a su osito hipando en silencio, deseando poder crecer más rápido para ayudar a su madre y que a si su padre volviera a casa, y lo sintió, era agradable, era como si intentara consolarlo, se sentía igual a cuando su abuela lo abrazaba y le contaba historias, no sabía que era, pero le hizo sentir mejor

 

Con el tiempo las cosas no mejoraron, jamás volvió a saber de su padre, su madre no ocultaba su indiferencia, al superar el hecho de que su esposo se había marchado concentro su frustración en el hijo que fue el culpable de que se marchara, teniéndolo cerca pero con el constante recordatorio de que él era la causa de todos sus males, pero Akira no podía odiar a su madre, aun si ella si lo odiaba, la amaba, y soportaba todo eso en silencio, intentando ser invisible, lo menos notorio que pudiera, y la cálida presencia estaba siempre ahí, como un hombro en el que podía apoyarse y buscar consuelo, como si intentara comprender su dolor, reconfortándolo a cada momento

 

*

 

Dmitri

 

Recordaba su infancia con días grises y nieve. Había sido hijo único, según su padre había sido un verdadero milagro tras haber intentado tener hijos durante años, sus padres eran relativamente maduros a la edad que pasaba los 45, pero aun así lo habían logrado, habían tenido a un varón saludable y grande, recordaba las historias de su madre, como su padre solía sentarse a leer el periódico mientras lo dejaba jugar con sus herramientas, una infancia feliz, con la constante sensación de que había algo con lo que compartía todos sus sentimientos, no era malo, pero al principio lo asustaba, porque aun estando solo sentía que algo estaba con él, se lo contó a su madre, y lo había dicho que quizá se trataba de su amigo imaginario, alguien que lo cuidaba siempre, que no debía temer, siendo niño eso era genial, tenía su propio amigo imaginario, pero era diferente, de alguna manera, porque tenía sentimientos, y los podía sentir, su tristeza y alegría, y cuando fue consciente de ello no se lo contó a su madre, lo sentía como algo más personal, como si alguien hubiera depositado su entera confianza en él, era algo íntimo. Con el tiempo comprendió no se trataba de un amigo imaginario, era algo más, no estaba ahí, pero podría jurar que se sentía real, casi tangible

 

Eran pocos los recuerdos nítidos de sus días de infancia, pero recordaba los sabores, la comida de su madre, el olor a tabaco y menta de su padre, y los cálidos sentimientos que siempre habían estado ahí. Las emociones eran sus recuerdos, la emoción cuando aprendió a andar en bicicleta, el primer y diez que obtuvo en la escuela, el miedo que sentía cuando su habitación estaba oscura. No eran los recuerdos, eran las emociones que se habían grabado, porque su cálida presencia estaba –de alguna manera– junto a el

 

Y si la vida había tenido altos y bajos, había sido buena, incluso cuando no lo era, porque si había dolor, significaba que había algo mejor en el siguiente paso, era lo que su madre solía decir, aun si los sentimientos que lo acompañaban sufrían y sentía el sentimiento como propio, el los consolaba, porque los sentía tan cercanos que era como si fueran los suyos, muchas veces se había dejado perder en el mar de sensaciones que estaban con él, era abrumador, era increíble y muy hermoso, no podía nombrarlo, pero le agradaba sentirse invadido por todas las emociones, las buenas y las malas, siempre animándolo a seguir, recordaba que cuando era niño, la tristeza solía ser una constante, pero no quería eso, la alegría era cuando más fuerte podía sentir todo aquello, así que intentaba animar a la sensación, intentaba darle consuelo, y con el paso del tiempo, todo eso, lo que sea que fuera, se fortalecía, lo podía sentir, era como si fuera una parte de él, y tan profundo que podía sentir cuando esa sensación le consolaba, como si supiera el momento exacto en que algo iba mal y le daba ánimos, compartía su alegría cuando se sentía triste y le animaba como si fuera el mejor de sus amigos, era como si sus sentimientos estuvieran entremezclados y hacían lo posible por mejorar lo que el otro sentía

 

Cada etapa de su vida había estado acompañada de esa sensación, las más duras, incluso las muertes de sus padres, los sentimientos de consuelo y confort lo invadieron, dándole apoyo, no queriendo verlo sufrir, y sentía que debía proteger esa sensación, la intentaba llenar de tranquilidad, porque no quería que nada lo tocara, era absurdo y lo sabía, era algo que ni siquiera sabía que era pero tenía la necesidad de mantenerlo a salvo, confortarlo como lo hacía cuando se sentía triste, simplemente estaba ahí de alguna forma, y tenía pánico de que algún día desapareciera, aun si llevaba con él desde que podía recordar, y cuando pensaba en ello, la angustia nacía de él y la cálida sensación lo consolaba, intentando confórtalo, le gustaba pensar que trataba de decirle que jamás se iría de su lado

 

*

 

Akira

 

Siempre se había preguntado si al mirar un amanecer alguien en algún otro lado del mundo estaría viendo el atardecer, justo en el momento exacto y con la misma pregunta en mente. Lo más probable es que así fuera, el mundo era muy grande y había muchas personas en él, era agradable pensar en todas esas cosas que ocurrían fuera de lo que conocía, fuera de su pequeño departamento, más allá de su cubículo en la oficina

 

Le gustaba imaginar todas esas cosas que se encontraban lejos, la sensación en su pecho le hacía querer conocer más del mundo, salir de su zona de confort y arriesgarse un poco, mientras estuvo en el instituto solía fantasear sobre viajar, tenía pocos amigos dos de ellos los conocía de primaria, Takanori solía ser muy excéntrico, hablaba sobre viajar a las grandes ciudades, Nao por otro lado solía ser más reservado, siempre era amable y gentil, compartían la idea sobre conocer los lugares rústicos, las pequeñas ciudades y pueblos, y el ultimo en haberse unido fue Yuu, se había mudado a mitad de año escolar, era de Tokio, así que para él los sueños de viajar eran más que solo cruzar el país a un pequeño pueblo, recordaba esas conversaciones en la azotea de la escuela, era cuando su invisible presencia se hacía más presente al sentir la felicidad, le gustaba que se hiciera presente, era como si estuviera a su lado mientras soñaba con sus amigos

 

Pero las cosas simplemente habían quedado como los sueños de cualquier estudiante, Yuu había regresado a Tokio al graduarse, Takanori tan extrovertido como era, había decidido estudiar comunicaciones, Nao estudio fotografía, todos ellos habían seguido, si bien ninguno había viajado fuera del país, si habían hecho más de lo que pensaron, y no habían perdido contacto, le sorprendía que varias veces al año se comunicaran con él, que simplemente siguió en el mismo pueblo mientras ellos tenían vidas más interesantes, pero suponía que eso era una amistad duradera, casi diez años y seguían en contacto, al menos gracias a ello viajo a Tokio y Osaka en varias ocasiones

Pero su vida no era mala, tampoco era extraordinaria, si hubiera podido hacer algo que le apasionara habría sido músico, tocaba el bajo y mantenía uno con especial cuidado y cariño, pero era un hobby su empleo de verdad era estar de ocho a cinco en un cubículo pequeño en una pequeña empresa de finanzas, ser contador no era el trabajo más excitante del mundo pero podía vivir sin problemas con eso, aunque su cálida sensación parecía en ocasiones más audaz y emocionada que él, como si tratara de hacerle sentir lo que era la adrenalina y la emoción, incluso lo había despertado un par de veces con la sensación de adrenalina recorriéndole el cuerpo, casi como si estuviera al pie del precipicio, los podía confundir con sueños porque algunas veces podía jurar ver y sentir a alguien que hacia todo eso, pero pensaba que quizá era su mente tratando de darle forma o razonamiento a lo que su cálida sensación le hacía sentir, a veces así lo deseaba

 

*

 

Dimitri

 

Incluso cuando caía en picada, sentía que su cálida sensación en el pecho, intentaría calmarlo después de superar la emoción que sin aviso llegaba. Tener esa cálida presencia le había sido de mucha ayuda en su carrera militar, durante su entrenamiento, cuando lo hacían llegar al límite en cuerpo y mente, cuando sentía que ya no podría dar un paso más, sentía a la cálida presencia apoyándolo, intentando darle ánimos y haciéndolo sentir que podía seguir. Consideraba que su paso de niño a hombre fue cuando había terminado el entrenamiento, y en un país como lo era Rusia, significaba ser tan frió y firme como el hierro. Podría decir que había sido su ideal en la vida, creciendo en una época donde la guerra era un tema recurrente, ser un soldado había sido su meta. Su padre se había sentido orgulloso cuando llego uniformado a casa, su madre no había estado feliz, pero de igual modo lo abrazo y le preparo su comida favorita. Pero jamás pudo eliminar lo que lo hacía sentir esa cálida sensación que mientras más maduraba, mas crecía invadiendo todo en su ser. Sus compañeros tomaron la antipatía como algo natural, pero le fue muy difícil ignorar lo que sentía, no quería dejar de sentir la cálida presencia. Lo había intentado una vez, y fue como si le hubieran disparado, pudo sentir la confusión de su sensación, como si estuviera asustada, temerosa a ser abandonada, tuvo un sueño, más una pesadilla, donde su sensación era alguien a quien había herido y no podía consolar, despertó y rogó porque su cálida sensación siguiera ahí, la consoló tratando de hacerle saber que jamás intentaría dejarla ir

 

Y después de todo, luego de haber cumplido sus pocas pero muy gratificantes metas personales, sabía que algo faltaba, una parte esencial faltaba, su sensación a veces parecía sentir lo mismo, y lo añoraba, algo de lo que no sabía si tenía forma, se encontró intentando hacerle sentir que el mundo era más grande de lo que parecía, que era magnifico y no sabía ni porque, pero no le importaba, si era su imaginación o no, quería que lo que sea que fuese, supiera que había un mundo afuera, y que él estaba en el

 

La vida militar no era como las películas de acción la pintaban, era como cualquier trabajo, simplemente había reglas más estrictas, y según la visión que el mundo tenia de Rusia, jamás había sido parte de algún plan complicado para conquistar el mundo

 

Pero que la vida no fuera como la ficción no quitaba el riesgo del trabajo, todo mundo estaba expuesto a los peligros, pero si se vestía un uniforme las posibilidades aumentaban. Siempre había sido consciente de eso, pero jamás había estado tan cerca de comprobarlo. Había estado en un convoy, estaban asentados en las fronteras chechenas, lo habían hecho cada día desde que estaban ahí, no consideraban el lugar como una potencial zona de riesgo, un operativo de rutina en los barrios donde lo que abundaban era los civiles, jamás había habido problemas, nunca se había presentado ningún incidente mayor a algunas riñas, la presencia militar era algo meramente político, pero para algunas personas el enemigo siempre era cualquiera que representara al gobierno enemigo

 

Había escuchado de los veteranos sobre cómo era estar en medio del fuego, explicaban que era caótico, en dado momento no se sabía cuál era fuego amigo o enemigo, era un caos que duraba poco, solían decir, pero en ese lapso tan corto de tiempo, las posibilidades eran infinitas

 

Escucho el estallido de algo que reconoció como una granada, el sonido le era familiar, lo único que tardo en procesar fue que la granada había estallado justo frente a ellos. Fue caos y confusión, la onda de la explosión los había golpeado, no estaba seguro de si tenía daños, los disparos llegaron de todas partes, sintió el miedo que lo invadía, estaba entrando en pánico sintió un tirón de Pushkin, era el sargento de su unidad, tenía más experiencia y muy poca paciencia con los novatos

 

-cúbreme!-le grito mientras señalaba un edificio, podía ver que de ahí disparaban. Recordó todo lo que había leído en los manuales, todas las prácticas de tiro, tenía buena puntería, pensó que le disparaba a una lata, le hacía más fácil concentrarse, no pensó en que esas serían sus primeras muerte. Sentía el miedo, la angustia, no dejo de disparar hasta que tuvo que volver a recargar, se concentró en la sensación que se removía en su pecho por la emociones tan fuertes en las que había volcado, inquieta y confundida se hacía sentir con fuerza, las emociones eran tan fuertes que no sabía cuáles eran suyas y cuáles de la sensación, como si fueran sonidos estridentes y sin sentido

 

El tintineo de los casquillos al caer de repente se hizo evidente, por reflejo cambio el cartucho antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que hacía. Lo último que sintió antes de volver a presionar el gatillo fue un dolor agudo y punzante, luego algunos de sus compañeros estaba sobre él, lo tumbaron en el suelo, se resistió un poco, aun debía seguir disparando, estaban en medio de un enfrentamiento

 

-cubran su herida!-grito el sargento, no puedo verlo, pero se escuchaba cerca, intento levantarse pero solo logro que le quitaran el arma y el chaleco antibalas, alguien presiono su abdomen, grito cuando sintió un dolor punzante más fuerte que el que había tenido antes, llevo sus manos a donde le presionaban intentando quitarlos de encima

 

-quédate quieto-le dijo el que lo mantenía en el suelo, sintió un miedo irracional, la sensación en su pecho se removía más, los sentimientos y emociones eran muy confusos

 

Comenzó a hiperventilar, estaba sangrando, sobre él estaba Melcovich, haciendo presión en la herida, vio sus manos cubiertas de sangre, su sangre

 

-estoy muriendo…-no sabía a quién se lo decía o si era una pregunta, dejo de escuchar todo el sonido del caos a su alrededor, no pensó en su vida, ni en su pasado, ni en lo que le hubiera gustado hacer. Dejo que todo se fuera mientras se concentraba en la sensación en su pecho, estaba asustada confundida, y no quería eso, intento darle consuelo, calmarla como cuando era niño y la sentía agitada, si era su último momento de vida, no quería que fuera con su agradable presencia asustada

 

Se dejó envolver por todas las emociones, era parecido a un abrazo que lo envolvía todo. Cálido y agradable, era extraño pero reconfortante, no quería que su último sentimiento fuera miedo, intentó darle su gratitud, dejo que todo el amor que sentía fluyera en una sola dirección. Se concentró el azul del cielo, era tan grande y tan pacífico y hermoso, estaba seguro que alguien en alguna parte veía el mismo cielo

 

*

 

Akira

 

-recuerdas cuando solíamos hacer planes de viajar?-estaba tirado en el piso de su sala, Takanori le había llamado por alguna de sus crisis existenciales sobre el agua natural o mineral, el enano siempre era tan dramático

 

-has escuchado algo de lo que te dije?-casi podía verlo hacer el puchero con sus regordetes labios

 

-sí, sí, las citas del tratamiento de belleza de Koron, agua mineral…

 

-eres un idiota-se rió un poco al escuchar el tono de voz de su amigo-de todas formas, porque estas tan nostálgico, eran solo pavadas de niños

 

-si lo se…-intentó alcanzar el control remoto, era demasiado vago como para ponerse de pie-pero no te da curiosidad? Ahora somos adultos…

 

-relativamente adultos, te recuerdo que sigues usando pijamas de niños para dormir

 

-son de adulto y el anime no es solo para niños-escuchó el bufido que el menor soltó

 

-lo que creo es pasas demasiado tiempo en el trabajo, es demasiado… diablos!-escucho el golpe sordo de algo estrellándose  
-todo bien?

 

Al otro lado de la line se escuchaba el frufrú de la ropa y el rose de algunos papeles, luego escuchó el ladrido de la pequeña rata peluda que era de Takanori

 

-Koron acaba de arruinar la mitad de mi trabajo-alguna puerta fue cerrada con brusquedad del lado de Takanori-debo comenzar de nuevo-quiso reírse pero sabía que Takanori cabreado no era buena idea ni aun por teléfono

 

-suerte con eso-lo último que escuchó fue el balbuceo del más bajo

 

Se estiró mientras aún estaba en el piso, la idea de viajar aún le rondaba por la mente, quizá Takanori tenía razón y su vida era muy cuadrada, incluso con su invisible sensación, tenía una rutina que se había vuelto monótona y predecible

La sensación en su pecho sintió se removió, como si entendiera sus pensamientos, quizá era una señal de ánimos. Ya estaba oscuro para cuando se fue a la cama, aun con el cosquilleo en su pecho, dejó que lo arrullara el cálido abrazo que la sensación le daba

 

>

 

No estaba teniendo sueños, solo dormía, por eso no se explicaba porque había despertado con un grito, no era una pesadilla, no era el miedo a presencias ajenas o algo de los terrores comunes, era algo más real, y le quemaba en carne viva, sintió la confusión, el pánico, esos eran sus sentimientos, pero la sensación en su pecho estaba muy alterada, como si algo hubiera salido de la nada y estuviera lastimándola, no estaba seguro de que hacer, tenía miedo de que su cálida presencia se fuera, ya había pasado una vez, y le había dolido como si desgarraran el corazón de su pecho, pero esta vez era diferente, sus sentimientos y los de la sensación estaban tan entremezclados que no sabía cuál era su miedo, intento serenarle como había hecho muchas veces, pero no podía concentrar ese simple sentimiento

 

Era abrumador, e incluso ahora, mientras él era el que debía proporcionar calma, la presencia lo calmaba, como si nada hubiese pasado, haciéndole saber que todo estaría bien. Lo odio, no quería eso, no quería sentir como la sensación le abrazaba y cosquilleaba en su pecho, no lo quería, se sentía como si se despidiera, y le dolió más que cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido antes, lo último que sintió antes de que todo cesara fue el sentimiento de agradecimiento y amor, un amor que siempre había estado ahí pero pocas veces tan tangible y real

 

Se cubrió la boca ahogando un sollozo, intento buscar algo, quiso encontrar la sensación familiar que siempre lo había acompañado, y por primera vez desde que tenía uso de razón, sintió lo que era estar absolutamente solo


	2. shine a light

 

Dmitri

 

Odiaba los hospitales, jamás le había gustado el olor a desinfectante, odiaba el monótono color blanco que lo cubría absolutamente todo, estaba harto de la comida que la enfermera -que en un principio creyó hombre- le obligaba a comer y odiaba los baños de esponja, no los necesitaba, le habían disparado, en el pecho no en sus piernas, muchas gracias. Bien, estaba siendo infantil y lo sabía, pero llevaba mucho tiempo en el hospital, estaba aburrido de ver el mismo canal de ventas y las sabanas le picaban, quería ir a su casa y comer tantas comidas saturadas en grasas que fuera un coma diabético seguro

 

Paso su mano por sobre la venda en su pecho mientras suspiraba. La venda estaba firmemente cubriendo su piel, cerró los ojos mientras se concentraba en ese trozo de tela, había tenido suerte, mucha según su doctor, la bala había perforado un pulmón y por poco se ahogaba en su propia sangre, pero le habían atendido rápidamente, incluso si había estado inconsciente dos días, no había nada de qué preocuparse, solo quedaría una pequeña cicatriz no más grande que su pulgar. Al despertar su primer pensamiento fue el de que la muerte no se sentía diferente a la vida. Había estado drogado los primeros días, también tuvo la visita de sus compañeros, había supuesto que luego de algo así lo darían de baja, no se sorprendió mucho cuando le dijeron

 

Luego de superar el sopor de las drogas se centró en solo una cosa. Deseaba sentir la sensación en su pecho, se preocupó al no sentirla, no estaba ese cálido cosquilleo en su pecho, temió haberla perdido, sintió más miedo que en el tiroteo, se concentró, intentando evocar todas las sensaciones que podía al mismo tiempo, creyendo que quizá eso provocaría que su invisible presencia respondiera, jamás se había sentido tan preocupado. Y un suave y tímido cosquilleo, como si algo le intentara alcanzar, se removió en su pecho, fue como si hubiesen cubierto un bache en el pecho que no sabía que tenía, casi lloro de felicidad, agradeció a cada deidad que conocía por eso. Seguía ahí, parecía temerosa y asustada, como si también acabara de despertar, dejo que cada sentimiento se entrelazara e inundara cada partícula de su ser, no importaba que la sensación pareciera confundida, solo quería sentir el cálido aleteo que se sentían como latidos acompasados con los propios. Deseo correr y buscar algo, lo que fuera, sentía la picazón bajo su piel, enfocándose más en la presencia que se dejaba envolver ante sus sentimientos, como si estuviera en algún lugar, y tenía la necesidad de encontrar algo de lo que no podía ni poner nombre, era tan exasperante. El sentimiento de impotencia lo hacía desesperar más, y el cosquilleo en su pecho se removía intentando confortarlo. Egoísta, extraño y quizá algo demente, era su alocada fantasía de tomar cada pequeña parte de su invisible acompañante y resguardarla, protegerla y amarla, era tan jodidamente trillado y aun así no le importaba

 

 

> 

 

Jamás había tenido muchos amigos, conocidos tal vez, pero personas a las que pudiera preocuparles no eran muchas. La mayoría se encontraban en el ejército, y había uno o dos amigos de su infancia con los que mantenía cierto contacto, pero no existía la amistad ni confianza suficiente como para llamarles y decirles que estaba en el hospital, al menos no sentía que fuera esa clase de amistad; así que el horario de visitas no era su tiempo más popular, los primeros días lo visitaron algunos compañeros de su batallón, tuvo una visita de recursos humanos y a una anciana que lo confundía con su nieto que aparentemente estaba en la habitación frente a la suya. Si era algo deprimente, pero Antón fue el único que se presentó una semana después con una tarjeta de broma que decía “la próxima será la vencida”. Si a alguien podía llamar amigo, era a Antón, era el tipo de persona desconsiderada, que usaba su cepillo de dientes y no le decía, el mejor amigo que pudiera tener

 

-Traes pañales para adulto?-rodo los ojos al escuchar a Antón

 

-Púdrete imbécil-siguió jugando con el cubo de rubick que le llevo para pasar el rato, le sacaba de quicio más que divertirlo, escucho el suspiro exagerado del otro

 

-Estas estúpidas sillas me aplanan el trasero-vio cómo se removía incomodo en la pequeña silla que estaba junto a su cama

 

-Puedes pedirle un pañal para adulto a la enfermera-se encogió de hombros disimulando una sonrisa

 

-Enfermara?-asintió sin prestarle atención-es mujer?-Si, podía pasar ratos agradables con ese idiota

 

Lo dieron de alta casi tres semanas después de haber despertado, su herida era una línea vertical de tres centímetros en su pecho, y pensar que esa pequeña incisión casi lo mata -mejor no pensar en ello- se apresuró en vestirse, estaba harto del olor a desinfectante y de la mala comida, rasco distraídamente su barba, y necesitaba un baño decente

 

Rechazo la silla de ruedas que le ofrecieron, no quería sentirse inútil, salió de pie y con su invisible sensación compartiendo su felicidad, incluso estaba feliz de escuchar los malos chistes de Antón, no le importó el hecho de que no tenía empleo, que aun debía pagar la renta y que empezaba a llover y su idiota amigo no había llevado coche, estaba feliz, había salido del hospital y la sensación en su pecho le abrazaba con la misma felicidad que el sentía

 

 

*

 

Akira

 

Desde la noche en la que había despertado por un inexplicable miedo, después de haber experimentado el pánico y el shock de algo que no podía ver, y durante los dos días que le siguieron donde la cálida sensación en su pecho había dejado de provocarle cosquillas, sintió que su vida estaba incompleta, dos días en los que vivió en un ensordecedor silencio y que respiraba por inercia, había estado atrapado en su propia mente intentando ignorar el dolor que surgió luego de que los cálidos sentimientos desaparecieron

 

Y luego un fuerte sentimiento tiro de él, como si cadenas que estaban rotas se entrelazaban de nuevo, sintió miedo de que solo fuera una mala pasada de su mente, que intentaba evocar lo que alguna vez había sentido, pero era real y genuino. La añoranza y felicidad estaban ahí, como si nunca se hubieran ido. Dejo que todo lo que había estado guardando surgiera y se dejó envolver por la invisible y cálida presencia. Deseo desesperadamente que fuera tangible, sentía la necesidad de tocar algo que sabía no estaba ahí

 

Pasaron días en los que paso de estar en piloto automático a dejar que la sensación en su pecho le diera tantas emociones como fueran posibles, desde el aburrimiento a la felicidad, saboreaba cada una con la mayor concentración posible. Aun temía que desapareciera, entraba en pánico cada vez que pensaba en eso, pero la sensación se reafirmaba, como diciendo que no se iría y el confiaba, como confiaba en la firme existencia de esa presencia que no podía ver ni sentir más que por medio de emociones y sensaciones

 

-Debe ser alguna crisis, no debes tomarlo como algo drástico-escuchaba las notas sueltas de la guitarra de Yuu que provenían del otro lado de la línea

 

-No se siente como una crisis…-había esperado una opinión objetiva desde el punto de vista de alguien más, Yuu solía ser muy racional, creyó que le daría un buen consejo

 

-Quizá se deba al estrés, cambia un poco el panorama, pasas demasiado tiempo en el trabajo

 

-Se ha vuelto tedioso si…-se pasó los dedos entre su cabello, ya estaba largo, pensó-pero se siente como algo más, no estoy seguro…-las suaves notas que llegaban por la bocina le ayudaron a relajarse, Yuu siempre había sido un buen músico-siento que algo me llama, que debo hacer algo, buscar…-la música había parado con un rasgueo-siento que debo hacerlo…-lo dijo más para sí que para su amigo

 

-Debo estar preocupado?-escucho el choque de madera contra madera-no es algún brote psicótico o sí? No quiero ver en las noticias algo sangriento…

 

-Por supuesto que no!-dijo indignado, estaba bien que jamás había sido del todo normal pero tampoco era un asesino en potencia

 

-Lo siento-casi podía ver la sonrisa del idiota-debes admitir que lo que dijiste suena bastante extraño…

 

-Dime algo útil, quieres?!-presiono las palmas delas manos en sus ojos hasta que vio puntos blancos, escucho la risa de Yuu, maldito bastardo

 

-Quieres un consejo de un adulto responsable a otro? Toma terapia, conoce a más gente busca un hobby, quieres un consejo de un amigo a otro?-hubo una pausa breve, abrazo sus piernas apoyando su barbilla en las rodillas-sigue tus impulsos Akira, crees que debes hacer algo muy estúpido por que una voz en tu cabeza te lo dice, adelante hazlo, las malas ideas suelen ser las mejores-sonrió mientras las notas de las cuerdas volvían a hacerse presentes. La sensación en  su pecho pareció apoyar esa moción al removerse  con entusiasmo

 

 

 

*

 

Dmitri

 

Tenía algunas cosas en mente como plan previsor al terminar su carrera militar, trabajar como policía, mecánico, incluso ser repartidor estaba entre sus posibilidades, pero cada una de esas ideas estaban contempladas años en el futuro, uno donde si no podía llegar a un puesto más alto en el ejército, continuaría en una vida civil. Todas y cada una de esas posibilidades se habían esfumado cuando una bala perforo su pulmón. Una baja del ejército ruso, aunque fuera honorable, seguía siendo una baja, sin contar que nadie quería algo defectuoso y dañado

 

Antón había insistido en que fuera positivo, con el tiempo encontraría algo, además tenía su pensión, su muy minúscula pensión, dado que no había llegado a cumplir el mínimo requerido para obtener una pensión completa, le otorgaron una por riesgo de trabajo. Era un eufemismo para decir que por lastima le darían una tercera parte de lo que era una pensión de jubilación mínima. Su orgullo le gritaba que lo rechazara, pero sabía que era poco probable que encontrara empleo rápido, y aun tenia gastos, y por mínimos que fueran, seguía necesitando el dinero

 

Fue como termino en el agujero que Antón llamaba hogar. El idiota había insistido en que podían compartir el departamento, dividir la renta y los gastos, se negó al principio, no quería que lo viera como si fuera un necesitado, pero su amigo lo termino convenciendo haciéndolo sentir como si estuviera haciendo un favor a Antón,  después de todo el seguía estando en la milicia, así que no estaría con frecuencia con él, en ese tiempo Dmitri pagaría los gastos, y cuando Antón regresara él se haría cargo, después de todo no era caro

 

La invisible presencia se removió emocionada, al menos era algo bueno de todo eso, su sensación se hacía notar más seguido, como si estuviera en constante cambio y hubiera sorpresas, no quería arruinar eso, después del drama, se concentró más en las cosas buenas, le dedicaba más tiempo a dejarse abrazar por las emociones de su sensación y compartía cada sentimiento como si fuera lo más especial que había en el mundo. No podía quejarse, aunque el edificio probablemente fuera lugar de venta de narcóticos, no estaba del todo mal, la calefacción servía, y no debía preocuparse por que su compañero fuera un asesino en potencia, Antón era un completo idiota cuando se lo proponía pero era un tipo de ley. Incluso terminar sirviendo tragos de mala calidad en un bar de una fama aun peor no todo era tan malo, podría ser peor, podría ser el tipo que bebía esos tragos

 

 

*

 

Akira

 

 

Había escuchado alguna vez que todo estaba conectado, que de alguna forma compleja las consecuencias de algo que sucedía al otro lado del mundo se reflejaban en situaciones que no parecían tener relación alguna, al otro extremo del planeta, como una especie de efecto domino. Y lo mejor de todo era que jamás se podría saber cuándo es que alguien se veía afectado o implicado en esta cadena de situaciones sutilmente entrelazadas. Akira no solía complicarse mucho, no creía que por elegir helado de chocolate en lugar de vainilla fuera a provocar algún accidente automovilístico en Londres o algo así, pero le resultaba extrañamente fascinante pensar en esas cosas, como saber que cualquier cosa podía ser el centro del universo, podría ser la punta de su nariz o alguna lejana estrella que moría en alguna parte del frio y oscuro espacio, era extrañamente maravilloso y aterrador, porque el universo era enorme y muy complejo, y el solo estaba ahí en pijama, en medio de constantes cambios de todo tipo en todo el universo. Fascinante y muy aterrador

 

 

Solía ver por la su ventana hasta quedarse dormido, le gustaba ver las estrellas e imaginar todo tipo de cosas, le agradaba la sensación de cosquilleo en su vientre que eso provocaba, eran mariposas que revoloteaban de emoción, como los nervios antes de que algo muy importante. Era extraño y se sentía algo loco al ponerlo en perspectiva, pero era agradable. Suponía que mientras no se volviera un pirómano asesino, todo estaría bien. Así que disfrutaba de las cosas pequeñas, era agradable, y le gustaba compartir las emociones de calma y felicidad con la sensación en su pecho, como una extraña añoranza, un cálido y profundo sentimiento. Si cerraba los ojos, era como si lo abrazaran, y se sentía seguro, como una promesa de todo estaría bien, y lo creía así

 

 

< 

 

De sus amigos, Nao era en quien más confiaba, Yuu era su punto de partida para todo lo lógico y racional, pero Nao era con quien más se sentía identificado, era como si el supiera el momento exacto en que debía hablar y de que, era el más paciente y modesto de los cuatro, quizá por eso se le daba tan bien la fotografía. Desde que lo conocía, Nao tenía la afición de tomar fotografías a todo lo que viera, paisajes, multitudes, edificios, lo que fuera, Nao podía convertirlo en arte, incluso a él, extraño y sin gracia como lo era Akira, pudo capturarlo en un momento que parecía ser una de esas sesiones de fotografía profesional, se sintió alagado y sorprendido, lo primero porque su amigo lo había considerado un buen modelo, lo segundo porque incluso viéndose a sí mismo en la imagen, le era difícil creer que era el, en calma, como si disfrutara de todo y nada, se preguntó si así era como se veía cuando sentía a su sensación removerse en su pecho. La felicidad y cierta pena la invadió, algo intangible y que no sabía que era, le hacía feliz

 

Sonrió al ver la ver la foto que Nao aún mantenía, ahora en un bonito marco de madera color negro, visitarlo siempre le traía buenos recuerdos

 

 

-Entonces…-comenzó el más bajo-hable con Yuu hace algunas días…-rodo los ojos, dejo la taza de té sobre la mesa

 

 

-En serio?-el más bajo se encogió de hombros, con esa expresión de complacencia en su rostro-Supongo que crees que enloquecí

 

 

-Me preocupa que pases tanto tiempo solo-corrigió mientras le servía más té. Akira suspiro mentalmente, quizá Yuu era el más maduro, pero no podía mantener cerrado el pico si algo le molestaba demasiado

 

 

-Al menos sé que si muero, ustedes encontraran mi cuerpo en una semana…- murmuro provocando que el más bajo frunciera un poco el ceño

 

 

-Akira, hablo en serio, nos preocupas, no queremos que te sientas solo, y lamento que no quieras ser más abierto con nosotros, sé que hay cosas que no nos dices, y está bien que tengas secretos, pero podemos apoyarte con eso, no tienes que decirnos si no quieres, pero podemos ayudarte, no quiero que sientas que no puedes confiar en nosotros, somos tus amigos, te apoyaremos y ayudaremos en lo que sea que te pase- la firme expresión en el rostro de Nao le hizo estremecer

 

 

Si alguien sabia de tener secretos y sentir el peso de ellos, ese era Nao. Recordaba lo que eso provoco, por muchos años Nao sufrió en silencio, sin que ninguno de ellos lograra ver a través de ese gesto gentil que siempre tenía en su rostro, sin siquiera sospechar que su amigo sufría por dentro, por temor a lo que pudiera pasar si lo descubrían. Sintió tanto remordimiento cuando todo llego a un punto de quiebre, donde Nao se vio acorralado y ninguno de ellos lo supo sino hasta cuando fue demasiado tarde. Aun le revolvía el estómago recordar a Nao en esa cama de hospital, con el rostro lleno de hematomas y la venda manchada de sangre en el estómago. Aun sentía que no se había disculpado lo suficiente, y le avergonzaba recordar el cómo lloro como un bebé, siendo el mismo Nao quien le consoló, disculpándose por hacerlo llorar, Nao fue el atento y amable chico de siempre, aun siendo ellos quienes debieron haberse disculpado por no darse cuenta que su amigo sufría, y ellos no hicieron nada por evitarlo

 

Sintió un repentino nudo en la garganta, Nao era la persona más valiente que había conocido, superando sus miedos, siendo quien realmente era sin temor a lo que pensaran los demás, y aun antes de eso, siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarlo, ayudándole y poniendo su hombro cuando lo necesitara. Akira sentía que era un mal amigo, y Nao seguía preocupándose por él. El cosquilleo en su pecho intento calmarlo, pero ni eso evito que los ojos se le humedecieran

 

 

-Sea lo que sea, Aki-kun, nosotros siempre estaremos para ti- Nao sabía lo que  estaba provocándole, lo conocía demasiado bien. Akira se mordió el labio inferior intentando suprimir el llanto, estúpido enano, el siempre sabia tocar su punto sensible

 

 

-Y-yo…- intento hablar, carraspeo al notar que le temblaba la voz-… juro que… jum… yo, te diré, si es como…- dijo despacio, pero no pudo terminar

 

 

-Como yo?- completo suavemente el más bajo

 

 

-N-no me refería… no quise…

 

 

-Se a lo que te refieres- le dijo con una amable sonrisa- Sé que no puede ser tan grave como para terminar en el hospital, pero sé que puede ser lo bastante malo como para que cargues tu solo el peso- le dijo con calma, como si hablara con un niño

 

 

Akira sabía que Nao tenía razón, pero no sabía si era lo mejor, porque eran cosas muy diferentes, Nao había admitido su orientación sexual, pero él no podía simplemente salir y decirle ‘Hey, tienes razón, la sensación en mi pecho está de acuerdo, porque tengo esta extraña idea de que nunca estoy solo y que hay algo que comparte todos mis sentimientos, no se siente genial decir la verdad?’ no quería terminar en una habitación blanca y acolchada, muchas gracias. Pero podía decirle la verdad a Nao, al menos parte de ella, sin quedar como un completo chiflado. Cuando estuvo seguro de que todo su voz no se rompería y que no terminaría llorando como un bebé, suspiro y asintió como una señal a que estaba listo para hacerlo

 

 

-Gracias por preocuparte Nao, no lo merezco, no de ti, no después de… - se reservó eso último, después de todo Nao ya lo sabía, el más bajo lo veía con calma, con esa expresión serena que le decía que todo estaría bien- te lo juro, estoy bien, no es nada malo, creo que incluso podría ser bueno, pero no es algo que pueda explicar, no lo entiendo ni yo, pero sé que es bueno…- se sorprendió un poco al escucharse a sí mismo, no era un tono muy firme, pero era convincente, porque así se sentía, sabía que esa sensación en su pecho era algo bueno, lo que sea que fuera, y una repentina oleada de calidez lo envolvió, porque era cierto, esa cosa, era buena, sintió suaves aleteos, casi como el latir de un corazón acompasado al suyo- créeme, es confuso, no sé explicarlo, no hay palabras para eso, pero sé que es bueno, y te prometo, que en cuanto descubra lo que es, serás el primero en saberlo, te lo prometo, por favor, no te preocupes por mí, si algo va mal, lo diré, no te preocupes- le dijo con toda la convicción que sentía, porque era cierto y la cálida sensación en su pecho parecía reafirmar eso, con suaves oleadas de calidez, como agradeciendo el hecho de que lo considerara algo bueno

 

 

Nao estuvo a punto de hablar, pero fue interrumpido la llegada de Shinji, el pelinegro no pareció sorprendido por encontrar a Akira ahí, por supuesto, Nao debió haberle enviado un mensaje mientras preparaba el té

 

 

-Hey, Akira-saludo dejando sus cosas junto a la puerta, Akira devolvió el gesto con un simple asentimiento, bebió el resto de su té para evitar tener que hablar, no porque le cayera mal. Vio como Nao se ponía de pie para saludarlo con un abrazo y un beso. Bien, quizá le desagradaba un poco, el tipo había tomado a su mejor amigo, pero tampoco lo odiaba, Amano había apoyado a Nao como ninguno de ellos lo había hecho, tal vez simplemente eran los celos de que Shinji había sido de más apoyo en unos cuantos años, que Akira en casi media vida de conocerse

 

Estaba feliz por Nao, honestamente lo estaba, después de todo por lo que paso, se merecía un poco de felicidad, y Akira lo mínimo que podía hacer era alegrarse por él, de que tenía un trabajo que amaba y una persona que lo amaba de una forma que ninguno de sus amigos podía hacerlo, y estaba seguro que Nao estaba feliz por todo e incluso infinitamente agradecido, porque Nao era así

 

Las visitas que hacía a Nao solían de un par de días, dos o tres veces al año, durante los fines de semana, era una especie de rotación, en días vacacionales solían reunirse los cuatro en casa de Yuu, en Tokio, porque Takanori no toleraba que estuvieran por más de un par de horas en su casa y tocaran sus cosas (pequeño idiota obsesivo), intentaban verse entre sí por lo menos dos veces al año. Y esta vez simplemente decidió que tomar el tren y llegar sin avisar, no era exactamente la definición de aventura, pero la sensación en su pecho lo empujo de alguna forma a romper un poco la rutina, incluso si solo era para dormir en el sofá de Nao

 

El ambiente era relajante, en una sencilla y simple situación, podía sentir el ambiente hogareño que esos dos creaban. Quizá no le caía del todo bien Shinji, pero aparentemente Nao veía algo bueno en él, algo que lo hacía sentir seguro y querido. El cosquilleo en su pecho se removió, no pudo evitar pensar en eso que anhelaba, en lo que podía sentir, pero que no estaba ahí. Ver a Nao y Amano de esa forma… Se arrepintió un poco al haber ido. Pero ignoro el sentimiento, algo que era muy parecido a la envidia

 

 

*

 

 

 

Dmitri

 

 

Algunas veces en su vida se había cuestionado cosas importantes, había tenido que decidir entre la espada y la pared, o como bien lo diría Anton, entre depredador y alíen. No le gustaba mucho tener que complicarse las cosas, así que elegía la opción más común, obvia y gris del repertorio, era un hombre de principios, al menos así le gustaba considerarse, pero no le gustaban los problemas, ser uno más del montón iba bien con él, y no tenía ningún problema en vivir con eso, monótono y predecible, algo que en el ejército enseñaban bien. Pero aun después de una vida siendo gris, predecible y siguiendo las normas que la sociedad dictaba, tenía dudas. Tuvo dudas cuando le dijeron que debía torturar a un hombre que jamás en su vida había visto, dudo cuando su padre le dijo que lo natural era hombre y mujer. Recordaba esa conversación, algo en las noticias sobre tolerancia homosexual, su padre apago el televisor y comenzó con un monologo que su madre y el escucharon, afirmo a cada cosa que su padre dijo y le dio la razón, pero observo a su madre, tenía ese tic nervioso en los labios de cuando le llevaba la contraria a su padre. Y quizá no eran dudas, simplemente era cuestión de moral y ser fiel a sí mismo, como su madre le había dicho luego de haberle llamado después de haber torturado a ese hombre

 

Algunas cosas aun le remordían en la conciencia, otras simplemente las mantenía en lo más oscuro de su mente. Era más fácil seguir la corriente, hacer lo que la sociedad dictaba, había visto lo que ocurría con los que no lo hacían, aun después de años recordaba a ese chico, un novato que había sido asignado a su grupo, no le habría prestado atención, de no haber sido por los otros que si lo hicieron. Comenzó con cosas tontas, esconder sus cosas, tomar sus cartas personales, bromas pesadas, nada que no se hubieran hecho antes con los novatos, pero había algo diferente, sabía que entre las bromas, había algo de verdad, a los demás les molestaba que alguien diferente. Un desviado, como todos le llamaban mientras bebían y jugaban cartas. El chico no delataba nada a primera vista, pero era su timidez lo que lo condeno, al principio fueron solo bromas, y poco después, algún imbécil rego el rumor, no sabía con exactitud qué tan cierto era, pero si sabía que el chico había caído en un juego y había revelado la verdad lo que solo habían suposiciones, el no participo en el hostigamiento, pero no hizo nada para detenerlo. Tenía miedo, estaba avergonzado de admitirlo, pero tenía miedo que le pasara lo mismo. Así que desvió la mirada y fingió que nada pasaba, y un día, alguien fue demasiado lejos. Poco después encontraron un cuerpo, lo clasificaron como suicidio. Nadie menciono las marcas en el cuello y ni que tenía la ropa mal puesta y que había sangre en sus pantalones

 

Mantenía esos recuerdos en los más profundo de su mente, le avergonzaba no haber hecho nada. Pero temía de lo que los demás eran capaces de hacer con los que eran diferentes. Solo debía seguir la corriente

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> y bien, si alguien llego al final, mis disculpas, en primer lugar por las faltas de ortografía que seguramente hubo muchas  
> lo siguiente es que los nombres, son rusos, pero así es como se escriben y como suenan en español (al menos en latinoamérica)   
> otra cosa es sobre la milicia rusa, si ofendi o moleste de cualquier manera a alguien no fue mi intencion, no estoy muy versada en la política rusa, y por eso intente mantenerlo solo en unas cuantas referencias, reitero mis disculpas  
> si alguien siguiera en este punto, y hay alguna objeción o sugerencia, por favor que sea suave ^.^


End file.
